Reinforcements arrive/Defeating the Oni
This is how Reinforcements arrive and Defeating the Oni goes in Ninjestria: March of the Oni. Omega raises his staff a shield protects them is surprised Twilight Sparkle: A shield? look to see Chancellor Neighsay leading the Resistance Omega is shocked is enraged Oni watch Omega shouts, commanding the Oni to charge Oni charge Resistance fights the Oni Resistance begin overwhelming the Oni alicorns and the Mane Five are teleported is surprised approaches them Thorax: I don't know how long the unicorns' shield will hold. is confused Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand. Smolder: We rallied them. Overlord doesn't care The Overlord: Who cares? his power into four mini swords and leaps back into the battle Omega is angered fights him The Omega: You are Dark Lord. Overlord clashes with him The Omega: But only in form. I sense uncertainty in you. Overlord is angered Omega is unimpressed taunts the Overlord The Omega: Part of you wants to understand these creatures. To be one of them. Your hopes weaken you. Overlord turns into an Oni Omega fights him knocks the Overlord away runs to him carries him to safety turns to the Young Six Lloyd: How exactly did you rally them? flashback begins with Sandbar at Ponyville addressing the ponies Sandbar: We all know the story of Hearth's Warming Eve! We can defeat the windigos together! Berryshine: You really think if we all sing a couple songs, everything will be fine? Sandbar: It's not just singing that saved the founders of Equestria! It's what it represented! steps up Raspberry Dazzle: Earth Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi becoming friends! We learned at Twilight's school that friendship is the most powerful magic there is! Sonic steps up Hyper Sonic: Focusing on our differences keeps us divided! Villains and creatures like the windigos use that division against us! cut with Yakyakastan Yona: Yaks strong. Ponies strong. But yaks and ponies stronger together! Yaks must be loyal to pony friends! the Dragonlands, Smolder addresses the dragons Smolder: I know helping other creatures by being kind and generous sounds lame. But I've seen how powerful it can be! Griffionstone, Gallus addresses the Griffions Gallus: Playing together! Singing together! Even laughing together! That's what real heroes looks like! Seaquestria, Silverstream addresses the seaponies Silverstream: Were we really happy by ourselves at the bottom of the ocean? Be honest! It's the ponies that showed us a better way! the Hive, Ocellus addresses the Changelings Ocellus: They've taught us how powerful love and the Magic of Friendship truly is! We can't let them stand alone! We're their friends! They need us! flashbacks ends is impressed smiles at the Young Six is surprised Kai watches what happens Resistance is overwhelmed watches is angered is worried shouts Twilight Sparkle: ENOUGH! Because of you, we almost lost our way! But everycreature here has reminded us of the true power of friendship! Princess Celestia: There will always be darkness in the world, but there will also always be those who find the light! The Pillars knew this! That's why they created the Elements of Harmony! Pillars appear as the Young Six grow Omega watches speaks Princess Luna: The Elements showed us and our friends how strong our friendship could be! Together we worked to bring balance to Ninjestria! But there will always be more to do! Which is why we teach others about the Magic of Friendship! Others who will continue our mission after we are gone! Now we truly understand! The Elements were just symbols! The real magic has always been right here! Princess Cadance: And the more who understand how powerful friendship is, the stronger we will all be! Together! rainbow shines on them Omega is terrified rainbow fires at them Overlord watches the rainbow as the Oni march in. He sees the darkness cover up Lloyd and the alicorns in the monastery painting, and he looks back at the Oni The Overlord: growls joins in the fray rainbow fires at the Omega and the Oni rainbow weakens them rainbow creates a light and explodes